Le premier refus
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Twc / Les jumeaux découvrent de nouvelles sensations.


**LE PREMIER REFUS**

Bill et Tom, des petits jumeaux sont dans leur chambre. Ils ont chacun un lit mais tous les soirs l'un des deux vient retrouver son frère lorsque les parents leur ont dit bonsoir et qu'ils savent qu'ils sont tranquille pour le reste de la nuit.

Cette fois-ci c'est Tom qui a besoin de rejoindre Bill. Ils ont tous les deux dix ans et ne supportent pas d'être l'un sans l'autre. Pour eux la distance même infime est presque insurmontable. Ils ont besoin de contact.

Bill est allongé sur le ventre, ses bras au dessus de sa tête et il est assez remuant ce soir. Son jumeau sort de ses draps et s'approche du lit d'à côté. Il se penche un peu et appuie deux fois avec le bout de son doigt sur la tête de son frère pour voir s'il dort, et pour lui demander de lui faire de la place. Mais Bill reste au milieu du lit, son corps se mouvant toujours.

Alors Tom s'agenouille et approche son visage de celui de Bill. Le jumeau allongé semble endormi, ses yeux sont clos et sa bouche est entre ouverte. Seulement son corps bouge dans une cadence répétitive et sa respiration est irrégulière. Simplement Tom croit que son frère dort puisqu'il ne lui répond pas.

Tom chuchote à présent le prénom de son double pour le « réveiller » mais Bill ne répond toujours pas. Alors son grand frère se met à l'appeler plus fort, et là, au lieu de se pousser pour laisser son frère venir comme il le fait toujours, Bill continue de bouger et murmure à l'attention du petit blond :

« Pas ce soir Tom… »

Le dit Tom est bouleversé par ces paroles. Son frère ne lui a jamais refusé cela avant, c'était comme sacré pour eux. Il n'a pas le droit de lui dire « non ».

« Mais Bill… » Baragouine Tom le visage déjà plein de larmes.

« Demain Tom…On parlera demain Tom… » Dit Bill avant de pousser un gémissement plaintif.

Tom pleure et renifle régulièrement. Il ne bouge pas et regarde toujours le visage de Bill qui a prit une moue particulière. Le petit garçon allongé dans le lit se met alors à haleter puis à faire des petits bruits comme quand il pleure. Son frère dont les larmes causées par le refus de Bill est tout de suite alerté et demande :

« Bill, Bill, tu pleures ? Faut pas pleurer, j'ai rien fait hein ? Dis, j'ai rien fait… »

Tom est toujours agenouillé près de Bill et attend une réponse, il a peur d'avoir fait quelque chose, ou même dit quelque chose de mal ce qui expliquerait le refus de son frère ce soir-là et ces bruits qui ressemblent à des pleurs aux oreilles de l'ainé.

Bill ne répond pas, alors Tom continue de demander pourquoi il pleure, et surtout si c'est à cause de lui, en vain. Le petit garçon pense retourne se coucher puisque son jumeau n'a pas l'air décidé à lui parler. Tom se dit que son frère le boude depuis plus longtemps que d'habitude et ça le rend bien triste. D'habitude Bill ne boude jamais son jumeau plus d'une minute. En temps normal, Bill aurait refusé de répondre la première fois, mais en voyant les larmes de Tom, il aurait dû le consoler et lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait plus la tête. Seulement ce soir, ça n'est pas le cas.

Le blond à présent dans son lit et tourné dos à son frère ne pleure plus mais il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il est contrarié et se demande encore pourquoi Bill pleurait, puisque selon lui, les plaintes de Bill étaient dues à des pleurs. Mais surtout, il voudrait savoir pourquoi ce soir, il n'aura pas pu dormir avec lui, comme ils le font tout le temps.

Le petit garçon tourne dans son lit maintes et maintes fois sans trouver le sommeil, il est vraiment perturbé. Bill ne fait plus de bruit, il ne soupire et ne gémit plus, il doit dormir maintenant. Tom se dit que son frère doit s'être simplement endormi à présent. Il a donc séché les larmes que le blond s'imagine tout seul. Sans lui. Sans Tom dans son lit. Sans son jumeau dans ses bras et contre son cœur.

Au bout d'un moment, le petit garçon triste fini par s'endormir de fatigue sans se douter qu'il se fait vraiment du souci pour rien, et surtout que Bill ne lui en veut pas du tout. Qu'il n'a rien fait de mal qui aurait pu blesser son double.

***

Les rayons du soleil sont filtrés par les volets et Bill est déjà réveillé. Il frotte doucement ses yeux encore gonflés par le sommeil avant de se tourner vers le lit de son frère. Tom ne dort plus et Bill le sait très bien. Il voit que son frère fait semblant de dormir car il ne sait définitivement pas faire semblant. Il a dû fermer les yeux au moment où son jumeau s'est réveillé pour que ce soit Bill qui se déplace le lit de Tom et pas l'inverse.

C'est justement ce que le petit s'apprête à faire. Il sort des couvertures et se dirige vers le lit de Tom. Il soulève le drap et tente de se glisser dans le lit mais deux mains viennent le repousser violemment. Tom a ouvert les yeux et le regarde avec des yeux noirs avant de lui dire :

« Nan pas ce matin Bill… »

« Mais…Tom… » Réponds l'intéressé confus.

Tom reste muet et se retourne dans son lit en boudant. Il se venge, il n'aime pas le faire mais là c'est plus fort que lui. Bill l'a blessé hier en le repoussant, et même s'il avait peur que ce soit à cause de lui, son frère aurait dû lui répondre au moins et pas le laisser pleurer près de son lit comme ça. Alors ce matin en se réveillant avant Bill, le petit blond a décidé de bouder son frère comme lui l'avait fait la veille.

Bill ne comprend pas mais retourne dans son lit se reposer encore un peu. Après tout, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui et il n'est que neuf heures.

***

Toute la journée, Tom a évité son double, trouvant des prétextes absurdes, comme une envie de faire autre chose, un besoin d'être seul. Bill est bien attristé car il sent qu'il a fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Mais quoi ?

A présent, ils sont tous les deux dans leurs lits respectifs mais ils ne dorment pas. Bill a réfléchit toute la journée au sujet du comportement de Tom, et il a finalement repensé à la veille. Lorsqu'il lui a dit non au moment où le blond avait voulu venir dans son lit. Il avait dû le blesser alors qu'il ne le souhaitait pas. Bill était simplement occupé à se faire du bien et son cerveau ne répondait plus vraiment. Cela faisait quelques fois qu'il le faisait, mais d'habitude, il avait toujours fini avant que Tom ne veuille venir le rejoindre, ou alors il le faisait avant d'aller dans le lit de son frère lui-même.

Le brun se lève alors et va vers le lit de Tom pour le rejoindre. Il ouvre les couvertures et attend pour voir si son frère va se décaler ou non. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blondinet se déplace de quelques centimètres laissant à Bill la place pour s'allonger près de lui. Le brun sourit légèrement heureux que Tom ne lui fasse plus la tête.

Ils sont allongés tous les deux et Bill veut parler, seulement Tom engage la conversation avant lui :

« Bill…Pourquoi tu pleurais hier soir ? Et pourquoi tu m'as dit non ? C'est à cause de moi dit ? »

« Mais…Je pleurais pas hier ? » Répond Bill avec incompréhension.

« Ben, si, tu faisais des bruits comme quand tu pleures d'habitude comme ça. » Dit Tom imitant ensuite ce qu'il pense être un bruit de sanglot.

Bill rougit alors dans le noir et ne sait quoi répondre. Il se doute que ce qu'il faisait hier soir est quelque chose d'intime qu'on ne peut pas forcément crier sur tous les toits. Mais après tout, Tom sait tout de lui alors il lui explique :

« Tom ne pleurait pas tu sais…C'était pas des bruits de pleurs…C'était autre chose… »

« Ah bon mais quoi alors ? » S'interroge le petit garçon allongé aux côté de Bill.

Le brun ne sait que répondre, alors il descend une de ses mains vers son intimité et commence à la toucher au travers de son pyjama pour la faire grandir comme il dit. En quelques secondes, son sexe est légèrement tendu mais assez pour lui procurer des sensations encore au stade de découverte. Il cherche alors la main de Tom et la prend dans la sienne.

« Je pleurais pas Tomi, je me faisais du bien avec ma main, entre mes jambes. » S'explique Bill en rougissant de plus belle.

« Ah mais, c'est bizarre non ? » Demande le jumeau intéressé.

« Non tu vas voir, c'est bien. Regarde comme il est dur mon zizi Tomi. »

Bill pose alors la main de son frère sur son entrejambe et Tom est prit d'un sursaut.

« Oh mais moi aussi ça m'a déjà fait ça, j'avais eu peur d'ailleurs, je savais pas quoi faire. » S'exclame le petit.

« Et bien alors caresse le tiens aussi pour qu'il devienne dur. Et après tu continue tu verras c'est bon, ça fait décoller le cœur et la tête » Explique le brun en relâchant la main de son frère qui s'empresse de faire ce que Bill lui dit.

Pendant que Tom s'affaire à s'exciter, son frère est déjà en pleine activité et il se fait décoller comme il dit. Il sent la chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Le blond à ses côtés se met soudainement à soupirer accompagnant ceux de Bill.

« Humpf, oui Bill t'as raison, c'est bon, ça fait des guilis au ventre. » Dit le petit Tom.

« Tu vois, je pleurais pas, je pouvais pas retenir mes bruits, parce que c'était trop bon ma main sur…Hmm. »

Bill gémit une fois de plus et Tom l'accompagne en saisissant sa main libre. Pour le moment ils sont toujours en train de se caresser au dessus des pyjamas mais bien vite l'envie de se toucher plus fort les prend et presque simultanément, ils plongent leurs mains dans leurs pantalons tandis que les deux autres jointes se serrent, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Frotte plus fort Tom, tu vas voir c'est oh ! » Geint Bill.

Tom exécute le conseil de son frère et se retrouve à gémir fortement la bouche ouverte en haletant. Ils continuent ainsi jusqu'à leurs orgasmes presque ressentis en même temps. Aucune semence, ils n'en n'ont pas encore. Mais le plaisir est bien là. Ils ont chaud et leurs ventres bouillonnent. Leurs deux petits cœurs palpitent fort.

Les jumeaux reprennent leur souffle, leurs mains toujours liées, puis Tom reprend la parole :

« Pardon Bill pour ce matin…J'suis trop nul. T'avais raison c'est trop bon quand on fait ça entre ses jambes, on le refera tous les deux ? »

« C'est pas grave Tom, tu savais pas…Puis je t'aime de toute façon, je sais qu'on se serait pas fait la boude longtemps, ça se peut pas, on est des jumeaux nous. Ouai on refera t'inquiète pas. En plus c'est encore mieux quand t'es à côté de moi avec ta main dans la mienne, ça fait encore plus chaud dans le cœur et ma tête part encore plus loin. » Répond le petit brun.

Tom sourit alors et se tourne pour prendre Bill dans ses bras. Ils s'endorment après un dernier « je t'aime » prononcé à l'unisson qui résonne dans tout leurs corps jusqu'à faire vibrer leurs cœur.

***

_Six ans plus tard._

« Bill, tu te souviens de mon premier plaisir ? » Demande Tom alors qu'il est allongé sur le lit de son frère.

« Oh oui je m'en souviens très bien, je me suis senti tellement bien à ce moment là. » Continue Bill assis devant son ordinateur.

Tom réfléchit puis se jette à l'eau, ça fait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il y pense :

« Je crois qu'émotionnellement ça a été la fois la plus forte pour moi. La découverte. Et puis surtout, c'était avec toi. »

« Moi aussi Tom… » Chuchote Bill en se retournant vers son frère.

Leurs yeux se croisent. Ils brillent.

« Ca te dirait de le revivre encore une fois ? Ca fait si longtemps… » Interroge le blond en rougissant.

« Oui, longtemps…Six ans aujourd'hui Tomi… »

**_FIN_**


End file.
